Rachel Alucard/Move List
Rachel Alucard is a tricky, advanced-level character who specializes in zoning and luring opponents into traps. Her normal attacks are short and not very good for close range fighting, but in conjunction with her special moves and proper utilization of her Drive, the damage that can result from the combination of these factors can be quite high. Her Drive, , has the ability to control the direction of the wind which can affect the range of her projectiles and can also affect her opponents. She can move around all of her projectile weapons including her cannons, her frog familiar , and her pumpkin. These projectiles along with her lightning rods are used to hit and force the enemy into blocking. When the lightning rods activate, they can hit her enemies. These tools can help her keep opponents in their place and the lightning rods can catch them off guard. One use of the wind requires 1/4 of the wind gauge, meaning you can only use 4 winds in a row. Once you use up all of it you have to wait for it to recover while standing on the ground. The gauge refills 1/4 of its stock every 3 seconds. She is a little weak at close range but has some strong tools. For ground to air attacks she has 2B, 6A. From above the opponent, in the air, she can use j.C cannon or j.2C. For horizontal attacking she has lighting attacks and horizontal projectiles, which include her cannon and pumpkin which can both be shot across the stage by wind. Both can be used against grounded and airborne opponents. 6B is also a very useful mid ranged normal attack. It is able to put the opponent in a lot of hit-stun on a counter hit. Because of the update (1.03) her 6B now causes knock down and her 5CC as well. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift to say that Rachel was bludgeoned severely by the nerf bat was an understatement. Many of her combo tools were removed, her damage output was lowered, and the utilization of her projectiles was extremely weakened. She fell from her throne to the bottom of the dreaded D-tier barrel. Because of this, she practically disappeared from tournament play. When BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II came out, Rachel was back in full force. She had regained most of her tools from BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, but not enough to make her as strong as her old self was. She was eventually seen once more in tournament play. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend Rachel got some new tools to make up for the ones she lost, but in exchange she lost durability on many of her once impregnable normals. Command list Basic moves |Image = |Damage = 302x2 |Heat gain = 124*2 |Description = Standard jab. Hits twice. Jump-cancelable. }} |Image = |Damage = 550 |Heat gain = 227 |Description = Forms a small whirlwind in front of her. Jump-cancelable. }} |Image = |Damage = 750 |Heat gain = 310 |Description = Attacks with her umbrella. Press C again for a second attack which knocks opponent down. 5CC causes the opponent to enter in spinning stun state in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger and CS1. 5CC also used to break one guard primer on block in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift and CS2, but no longer breaks a primer in CS:EX. }} |Image = |Damage = 300 |Heat gain = 124 |Description = Jab. Hits mid. }} |Image = |Damage = 420 |Heat gain = 198 |Description = Small gust of wind at opponents feet. Hits low. }} |Image = |Damage = 1000 |Heat gain = 414 |Description = Electric chair. Has auto-guard on startup from frame 5 onwards. Unsafe on block and clashes with a lot of attacks. Cannot be canceled on clash. Breaks one Guard Primer on block. }} |Image = |Damage = 620 |Heat gain = 256 |Description = Uppercut. Primary anti-air, will beat almost every aerial attack in the game. Upper body invincible, 1 hit auto-guard and deflects 1-hit projectiles. Launches on hit. }} |Image = |Damage = 640 |Heat gain = 264 |Description = Fork attack. Longest range poke. On CH causes knock down. Jump-cancelable. No more jump-cancelable in CS:EX, but it gained wallbounce properties on CH. }} |Image = |Damage = 241 |Heat gain = 99 |Description = Jumps into the air while spinning. Cancels into j.C. Use of wind will alter trajectory of spin and increase number of hits. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 300 |Heat gain = 124 |Description = Downward jab. Air-to-ground attack. Nothing special. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 460 |Heat gain = 190 |Description = Attacks with her wings. Mainly used this as air-to-air. Decent. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 650 |Heat gain = 269 |Description = Opens umbrella. Really good for opponents who are above you in the air. Leaves opponent stunned on CH. }} (hold) (in the air) |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = Floats back down to the ground. No real use aside from running the clock down. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 680 (Lv. 1), 1200 (Lv. 2), 2000 (Lv. 3) |Heat gain = 281 (Lv.1), 496 (Lv. 2), 828 (Lv.3) |Description = Forms a spike under her and falls straight down. Very good overhead when used with wind, can combo into/out of it. Also good for IAD cross-ups. Cancels into j.C on hit in midair or 5B after landing on hit. Fatal Counters if Rachel comes down from a high altitude. }} |Image = |Damage = 300x3 |Heat gain = 124x3 |Description = Rachel’s dress turns into a giant spikey collar and spins around. Hits low. Use of wind alters momentum and increases number of hits. }} |Image = |Damage = 800 |Heat gain = 331 |Description = Spins around then stabs with her wing. Overhead. A little slow, but good to throw out from time to time. Breaks one Guard Primer on block. }} Throws |Image = |Damage = 0, 1200 |Heat gain = 0, 496 |Description = Rachel’s ground throw has very short range. Thus, she does not have much of a throw game compared to other characters. However, tick grab setups can be very useful for her. Unfortunately, unless they hit the corner, Rachel needs wind to combo from her ground throw. }} |Image = |Damage = 0, 1200 |Heat gain = 0, 496 |Description = Rachel’s back throw is used very much like her ground throw. The exception is it can be used to try to throw the opponent into the corner if Rachel is the one who’s cornered. Her back throw combo is exactly the same as her forward throw combo and is also wind dependent outside of the corner. }} (in the air) |Image = |Damage = 0, 1600 |Heat gain = 0, 662 |Description = Unlike her ground throws, if Rachel is low enough to the ground or is fortunate enough to throw the opponent into Georg, she does not need wind to combo from her air throws. Like most other airthrows, Rachel’s air throw is a good option for threatening the opponent or catching them off guard when they try to jump out of pressure. One particularly unique thing about Rachel’s airthrow game is that Rachel is able to move very fast and very far in the air thanks to wind, so she is capable of zooming across the screen and grabbing her opponent (possibly out of their attack) when they least expect it. One thing to keep in mind is that, despite how the animation looks, Rachel’s air throw does not reach very high above her and instead reaches mostly in front of her. }} Counter Assault |Image = |Damage = 0 |Heat gain = 0 |Description = }} Crush Trigger |Image = |Damage = 1000 |Heat gain = |Description = Possible to charge;180F Heat Gauge Cooldown }} Drive |English name = Silpheed |Japanese name = シルフィード Shirufīdo |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = Moves you and opponent in corresponding direction. Blows wind across the screen, moves you and opponent forward. Wind will affect both opponents. Opponent is affected less than Rachel. Can be used at any time when Rachel is not being hit or blocking, even during attacks and attack recoveries. Consumes one wind stock per use. Wind stocks recharge while Rachel is on the ground. }} Overdrive |English name = |Japanese name = エルフリード Erufurīdo |English name = Elfried |Image = |Damage = -- |Heat gain = -- |Description = Increases the Wind Meter’s recharge rate. }} Exceed Accel (during Overdrive) |English name =Gerbera Lute |Japanese name = ガーベラ・リュート Gābera Ryūto |Image = |Damage = 2000 4000 (Active Flow) |Heat gain = |Description = New move in Centralfiction. Rachel hits the opponent and then summons a tornado which captures the opponent, the opponent then drops from the top of screen while Rachel is enjoying a cup of tea. }} Special moves / / (air also) |English name = Tiny Lobelia |Japanese name = タイニー・ロベリア Tainī Roberia |Image = |Damage = 500 (Ground A), 450 (Air A), 600 (Ground B), 550 (Air B), 600 (Ground C), 550 (Air C) |Heat gain = 207 (Ground A), 186 (Air A), 248 (Ground B), 227 (Air B), 248 (Ground C), 227 (Ground C) |Description = Cannon shot. Forms a lightning rod when it hits the ground. Trajectory changes depending on button pressed, A being lowest and C being highest. THIS IS REVERSED IN THE AIR (A = Highest, C = Lowest) Max of 3 rods possible. }} (air also) |English localization = George XIII |Japanese name = ゲオルグ13世 Georugu Jūsan-sei |English name = Georg XIII |Image = |Damage = 145x8, -- (Summon) |Heat gain = 60x8, -- (Summon) |Description = Frog summon. On the ground she sets it down in front of her, in the air she throws it a certain distance. Follows opponent around, when it gets close enough it will emit a small electric field. Can be pushed or pulled with the wind. Disappears after hitting the opponent, if Rachel is hit or if it is hit by the opponent. }} (air also) |English name = Impish Gypsophila |Japanese name = インピッシュ・シプソフィラ Inpisshu Shipusofira |Image = |Damage = 300, -- (Summon) |Heat gain = 124, -- (Summon) |Description = Summons a pumpkin. Inactive until you move it with wind. Good in blockstrings or harassing/interrupting your opponent. Also good for keeping yourself safe when you want to set up rods/frogs. Disappears after 3 seconds or if Rachel is hit. }} CS-CP: (air also) |English name = Sword Iris |Japanese name = ソード・アイリス Sōdo Airisu |Image = |Damage = 600 (G), 600 (A) |Heat gain = 248 (G), 248 (A) |Description = Sets off all lightning rods. Can only be used when a lightning rod is placed with Tiny Lobelia, if there is no lightning rod, it whiffs, unless Rachel is in Unlimited Mode. Changed to 214C in Continuum Shift. Cannot be used when blocking or being hit. }} (air also) |English name = Beezle Lotus |Japanese name = ベルゼ・ロータス Beruze Rōtasu |Image = |Damage = 300 (Ground/Air) |Heat gain = |Description = New move from CP. Aside from activating rods with Sword Iris, Rachel also turn her rods into Lotus. When activated, the existing rods turn into helicopter bats and home in on the opponent. Both versions only travel a short distance, though A Lotus is able to travel slightly farther than B Lotus. However, the distance/speed traveled can also be enhanced greatly by wind. Lotus do a small amount of damage on hit, but will attach on hit or block. A Lotus is not really used much compared to B Lotus. However, when attached to opponents it can launch them extremely high and allow for new combo possibilities. Air versions of both moves are pretty worthless due to their long recovery. }} (air also) |English localization = Lotus Barrel |Japanese name = バレル・ロータス Bareru Rōtasu |English name = Barrel Lotus |Image = |Damage = 300 (Ground/Air) |Heat gain = |Description = New move from CP. Of the two Lotus, B Lotus is much more commonly used. Rachel can safely set it up in combos, situations where someone techs in the air, or if far away to halt approaches on both the ground and air with Lotus’ homing properties. It’s a good option to use after making someone block a Lobelia. When it’s attached, Rachel’s 5D not only homes in, but is significantly stronger allowing combos like 5B > 5CDC to carry someone much farther than it normally would or after a level 3 j.2C to launch someone extremely high into the air. It can also be used to strengthen her zoning and space control, but it does not give Pumpkin new angles to attack. }} Distortion Drives (air also) |English name = Baden-Baden Lily |Japanese name = バーデン・バーデン・リリー Bāden-Bāden Rirī |Image = |Damage = 500x6 (G), 500x6 (A), 150x4 (Per Rod) |Heat gain = 0 |Description = Rachel rises into the air, and is surrounded by lightning. Also sets off any lightning rods you have out. Can continue combo after. Combos into itself. Damage from rods stack with super. Invulnerable during super freeze. Goes through projectiles. Breaks one primer per rod and for Rachel. It is very used in the middle of Rachel’s combos. }} (air also) |English name = Tempest Dahlia |Japanese name = テンペスト・ダリア Tenpesuto Daria |Image = |Damage = 207x7, 500 (Lv. 1), 200x9, 950 (Lv. 2), 200x7 , 1550 (Lv 3), 200x5, 300x3, 1600 (Lv. 4), 300x5, 400, 1800 (Lv. 5) |Heat gain = 0 |Description = Rachel summons a gust of wind that hurl’s projectiles. Restores wind gauge. Can continue combo after. combos into itself. The number of projectiles are based on how many bars are left in the wind gauge.At 3/4 and 4/4 of the wind gauge, it hurls Giant Pumpkins and/or Giant Frogs. Both of them break one guard primer on block each. }} Astral Heat |English name = Clownish Calendula |Japanese name = クラウニッシュ・カレンデュラ Kuraunisshu Karendyura |Image = |Damage = Death |Heat gain = 0 |Description = An unblockable attack performed around Rachel. Silpheed can be used during the Astral to draw in the opponent. }} Category:Move List Navigation